


Moment of Our Own

by chaosisalwayshere



Series: Here's Your Lifeline [1]
Category: Blink-182
Genre: First Kiss, Lifeline Series, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosisalwayshere/pseuds/chaosisalwayshere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom finds himself wavering between consciousness while Mark battles with a tough day. The two decide to take a break from the real world and steal a moment for themselves.<br/>"...Now wasn't the time to ask stupid questions or get wrapped up inside himself. Instead he wanted to feel free and lost. He wanted to escape reality and pretend that the moment he was sharing with his best friend was the only lifeline that he had..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment of Our Own

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot written for a series I was playing around with that I've dubbed "Lifeline." Originally it was called "First Kiss Series," hence the progression of the story, however, as more ideas came to me I decided to take a slightly different direction. Also, I've noticed there isn't entirely a whole lot of Blink-182 fan fiction written so this helps me get my fix as well. I wanted to continue adding certain material to this work but it wrapped up so nicely I didn't want to spoil it. Thank you for checking this out!

The room was dark. There was a faint humming in the air and a lingering aroma of musk. However, with the lightest touch of noise the pulsating in Tom’s head was the loudest. His stomach kept turning unpleasantly and a bitter acidic taste kept crawling up his throat. He cursed himself in a small gasping whisper, doubling over on the couch as he clutched his sides. It didn't help that each time he rubbed at his gut every drop of alcohol he consumed was trying to come back up. 

He just needed to sleep. All he wanted at this point was to pull himself apart and stop the room from spinning. When he closed his eyes, a wave of nausea washed over him. He slumped back, slowly sliding down until he was on his back, completely sprawled out on a couch that barely contained him. Even thinking brought up something nasty in his mouth. 

So he laid frozen after finally finding a position that didn't warrant a gag or utter lose of senses. Despite the way he laid he didn't budge. His arm was tucked beneath him which was now going numb and his leg hung off the side. Beads of sweat collected on his brow but he didn't dare to wipe them away. Sleep crept up on him after a few minutes. At least he was able to doze off for a few before there was a click of the door that broke the silence in the room. He could hear it slide open then softly pushed close. Feet shuffled quietly towards him, a subtle pitter patter of flat soled shoes. 

The steps stopped somewhere near him, his dulled senses guessing somewhere at the other end of the couch. Someone settled on the only open space at Tom’s feet, barely brushing them as if deliberately trying not to disturb him. A long breath of air was exhaled and he recognized it right away. It was Mark. That saved him from explaining why he ditched the after party and escaped to a dark room. Mark must have been doing the same. There was another soft sigh followed by a quick inhale and what Tom could only imagine was a sob.

His eyes opened slowly. A slit of light beneath the doorway illuminated the darkness just enough for his eyes to focus on the ceiling. He remained frozen, letting the spiraling room come to a stop before he blinked and tried to lift his head to peek over at Mark. The older man’s form was barely visible, the outline of his body seemed hunched over and diminutive. It jerked suddenly, another stifled sob forcing it’s way out of him. Now Tom was definitely concerned. It took every ounce of willpower he had in him to slowly sit up. He pushed his legs to the side, letting them fall over the couch as he used the momentum to help carry him to a sitting position.

Every move he made was a slow, methodical act of will. He needed to make sure he didn't push himself too much too fast or he’d be blowing chunks. It took him a minute but he finally made it. He clenched his eyes shut and let his head fall back. 

“Mark,” he called out in a forced, raspy tone. Mark breathed in quickly and let it out gradually to calm himself. He didn't respond to Tom who only groaned quietly and called to him again. 

“Hey.” The humming returned to the silence of the room, faint yet penetrating. Mark’s discretion wasn't going unnoticed and it unnerved Tom he was being difficult. He was hardly in the mood for it. He nudged the other man with his elbow, his head falling forward and trying to direct his gaze to the shadowed figure next to him. Even in the eclipse of the room Mark could feel eyes boring on him. 

“I’m okay,” he finally retorted in a hushed voice. It didn't help that his voice broke as he spoke. He wiped away at the wetness on his eyes and took a long, deep breath. Perhaps it just had been too long of a night for him, even he couldn't explain or reason with the sudden swell of emotion overcoming him. Tom nodded slowly, of course not buying it for a second. That’s when he felt a hand land on his thigh.

“Come on, I need some fresh air,” Mark seemed less introverted than before but there was a timidness about him that baffled Tom. He could feel the couch shifting again as the older male jumped to his feet. There was a jingling of keys and another hand on him this time grasping his shoulder.

“Dude, get up. I’m serious I just need to get the fuck out of here,” he said in a more demanding tone. Tom nodded in the darkness, not even sure if the other could see and forced himself to his feet. He teetered for a moment, swaying from side to side before he gathered his bearings and followed after Mark through the door. The light hit him like an unwelcome guest to a private party of one. There was a heedless stream of fluorescent lighting beaming down him as they made their way down the hall. He cringed and writhed in his own skin until a wave of cool air hit him. 

Mark slammed on a door causing it to swing open and crash into in the wall with a loud thud. Tom groaned at the sound and slid through the opening as quickly as he could trying to keep up with Mark’s hastened pace. 

“Man, what the fuck,” Tom managed to get out as he neared their van. Mark ignored his exclamation and pulled open the door to climb in. The engine rumbled to life and he pulled it into reverse as soon as Tom had slowly but surely found his way to the passenger side. Tom didn't bother to ask where they were going or what was going on. As soon they started down the road he felt his head lull to the side and rest on the door. His eyes slid closed, the hum of the wheels atop the road pulling him into a peaceful slumber. 

There was no telling how much time had passed since they had left or until he had realized they were stopped. He lifted his head, wiping at his eyes and looking to his left to spot an empty driver’s seat. He peered through the window to his side and there was Mark a few feet away standing with his hands dug in his pockets, staring off into the darkness. There was one benefit of the drive, he no longer felt like vomiting in his mouth. 

He pulled the door handle and leaned into it as he stepped out of the van. Mark must have heard because by the time Tom was out stretching his eyes were trained on him. 

“God, you slept enough,” he commented with a small smile playing on his lips. Tom ignored him, dropping his hands to his side and regarding him indifferently. 

“Where are we,” he questioned while squinting into the darkness. He could faintly see the outline of trees and benches but even the street lights provided little to no help in illuminating his current location. His best guess was..

“A park,” Mark finished his thoughts. It made sense of course. A hand suddenly grasped his own when his attention was turned back towards the van. His gaze shot forward as Mark pulled him along, leading him further into the darkened path. His feet hit grass after a few steps and before long the sound of running water filled the air. There was a pond not too far from where they were parked. The rushing water came from a fountain jutting from the center of the basin, a circle of lights cramped around the edge of it. Mark dropped Tom’s hand as a bench near the shore line came into view.

He plopped down, sighing heavily as if to relieve the entire day in one go. Tom followed shortly after, settling down right next to him, the sides of their legs and arms pressing against each other. Mark leaned back lifting his arms up, one behind Tom and the other on the arm rest. The air was cool but still and there wasn't but a buzz lingering in the air from the city behind them. He felt better now, out in the open away from it all. Tom of course was grateful for the nap he had gotten and how it gave him a hint of sobriety. 

Now he was able to pay a little more attention to detail regarding Mark’s disposition. He glanced to his side catching a glimpse of Mark’s profile embroidered against a distant light. The soft glow played nicely off his features, cutting the edges of his face distinctly. Mark already knew the concern dancing in the bloom of Tom’s questioning gaze. He didn't exactly appreciate the scrutiny of Tom’s eyes on him but he didn't particularly mind either. He was fond of the affair Tom’s feelings were having with his own, the care and attention to him meant a lot after all. 

‘I’m okay, you know,” Mark finally said after a moment. Tom’s eyes widened a bit, startled he had been discovered. He averted his gaze to the ground, trailing it along the grass until he reached the water’s edge lightly tapping the muddy shoreline. 

“I know,” he responded shortly as he slumped his body. A silence carried between them for a few moments until Tom’s shy eyes wavered and moved to Mark’s lap. Mark was trembling discernibly. 

“Damn, it’s cold.” There was a quaking in his voice as he spoke. He felt the younger man’s head lean against his shoulder and invited the warmth Tom provided to the side of his body. The more he sobered up, the colder it seemed to get. But he knew the night was still long from over. They both were going to need proper sleep eventually to regain themselves. For now, it was simply a moment to have and to hold for their own, away from the prying eyes and screaming fans and the hail of questions constantly thrown at them.

Tom nodded imperceptibly, nudging his head more comfortably against Mark trying to find just the right spot. He let out a sigh and let his head fall back to the right some so he could see Mark’s face again. He frowned at the grim sight as if trying to scowl away whatever was bothering his best friend. If he could just get a rise out of the man, it’d be better than nothing. So he stretched out his neck and pecked a quick kiss to Mark’s cheek. All it did was startle him and awarded him a perplexed glance. He returned the bewilderment with an innocent smile. Mark wasn't so far gone he couldn't react. That’s good. 

“What’s on your mind, buddy,” Tom finally asked after a moment of a somewhat intense staring contest. Mark gestured with his other hand, waving it as if to throw all his woes and worries to the wind. It wasn't a very satisfying response, in fact complete dismissal worried him the most. He knew those kind of things would sit and rot, eating away at him until it got the best of him. But at the moment, he wasn't exactly in the right condition to pull it out of him either. 

“You sure you don’t want to talk about it or something?” He waited a moment, sitting forward some to get a better look at Mark’s face. The others' eyes darted between him and the distance ahead of him in an effort to avoid having to answer that honestly. 

“I’ll be alright, it’s just been a long night. This.. This is good,” Mark retorted more calmly as he let out a content sigh. Tom’s lips quivered into a more sheepish smile, glad he got something more out of Mark than a vague disregard. He slung his head back again placing a heavier kiss on the side of his friend’s cheek. This time Mark couldn't hold back a chuckle and moved his other hand to wipe away at the moist spot on his face. 

“Ew, gross,” he exclaimed with a smile growing on his lips. Out here, alone with the one person he could rely on to escape the world with, he felt he was finally finding some granule of peace and solidarity in a rather tumultuous day. Tom bit back his grin, rather enjoying the response he received. But before he could place another wet smooch on his friend’s cheek he felt a sudden shove. Hands clasped hold of his shoulders and the weight of Mark’s body landed on his lap, causing him to fall back on the seat of the bench. He let out a high pitched squeal as Mark’s fingers attacked his sides, the others' laugh drowned by Tom’s excitement. 

“What the fuck, man?! Get off me,” Tom could barely get out through his own laughter. Mark leaned in and placed a kiss of his own on Tom’s cheek, adding more pressure and duration than Tom had to emphasize his return fire. 

“Just returning the favor,” he said coolly, quirking his eyebrows suggestively. Tom tried to move his hands up to his face but Mark was quick to grasp his wrists and hold his arms down, moving his knees over them to add more weight. Tom writhed beneath him, bucking and wiggling every which way but to no avail. Mark couldn't help but laugh at his futile efforts and watched amusingly. 

“What are you doing,” he asked after a moment, adding a sly smile as Tom let out a breathless sigh and regarded him helplessly. Their eyes met and both remained silent. Tom would have given anything to wipe that shrewd smile off Mark’s face but he was far too inept currently and cursed himself for being unable to even pull the shorter male off of him. He let his head roll to the side and glared off into the water. Mark’s smile only grew and he leaned in again hoping to catch him off guard. However, Tom had already devised a devious plan that was sure to knock the man off his heels or rather, off Tom. 

As Mark’s lips grazed Tom’s cheek he quickly turned his head and pressed his mouth against Mark’s. There was a sharp intake of air then dead silence. Neither moved for what seemed like forever and their eyes were locked on one another. _Why wasn't he moving away? Why is his mouth touching mine?_ Those seemed to be the thoughts running through both of their minds. It didn't appear either of them were going to back down.

However, Tom wasn't done playing just yet. If Mark wasn't going to budge then he had to take it a step further. He parted his lips and drew in Mark’s bottom lip, biting down on it roughly. He heard a yelp escape Mark’s throat and felt him hesitantly pull away. But he didn't let go. His hands and body were still pinned so there was no reason for him to release Mark either. He narrowed his eyes darkly, there was an ominous gleam in the way he gazed up at Mark through his bangs. 

Mark wasn't about to lose this to a guy who was too weak to fend for himself. It was probably the alcohol and stress taking him away but he didn't care at the moment. He followed his current inhibition and pressed his lips fully against Tom’s, dragging his tongue over the teeth that held his now swollen lip captive. Tom reeled, bucking his body up into Mark’s involuntarily. It was the last thing he expected. If he hadn't been too drunk to care he probably would have been throwing punches by now. 

Instead, he growled into Mark’s mouth and met Mark’s tongue with his own, lapping heavily at it. As the other man gasped he took the opportunity of a full on open mouth and deepened the kiss between them, pushing his face as far as he could stretch against Mark’s. The older man found himself completely frozen in shock, his mouth agape with Tom plunging his tongue down his throat. 

Finally it seemed Tom had the upper hand. He felt the grip around his wrists lessen and was able to free his hands and wiggle his way up and away from Mark a few inches. He broke the kiss and scooted up into a half sitting position. The look on Mark’s face was priceless and there was no stopping the brutally egotistical smirk that crawled on Tom’s lips.

“Pussy,” he mocked pointedly, gaining Mark’s eyes on him who had been staring into the space between him and Tom’s previous position. He tilted his head to the side baffled by something Tom couldn't quite get his head around. That’s when Mark lunged forward and grabbed each side of Tom’s face, his lips crashing into the others. Tom groaned in pain and clenched his eyes shut trying to grasp the side of the bench to keep from falling over by Mark’s sudden and forceful action. 

Mark crawled the inches it took to straddle Tom’s lap and as he did pried his mouth open with his tongue to attack the others' mouth this time. He was surprised, to say the least, that Tom had actually allowed and willingly accepted him. What shocked him even further was when Tom began to kiss him back, only with less ferocity and tension and more hungrily passionate. Now wasn't the time to ask stupid questions or get wrapped up inside himself. Instead he wanted to feel free and lost. He wanted to escape reality and pretend that the moment he was sharing with his best friend was the only lifeline that he had. 

Their wet lips moved endlessly around each others, tongues tangling together and taking each others breaths. Tom’s hand tightened around a bar he was holding onto as he felt Mark moan into his mouth. He could taste the hint of alcohol and something he could only describe as faintly minty as if he had tried to wash his mouth out with soap before they had left. To Mark, Tom tasted of something salty but enticing. He couldn't put his finger on it but he also couldn't get enough of it. 

The sensation alone was enough for him. The world could rot away for just the few moments they had to themselves and it wouldn't mean a thing to him. But it was Mark who pulled away first. Perhaps it was the cold air or the sudden realization of what they were doing that got to him. His eyes were locked on those hazel hues that glistened in the dim lighting. There was something about the way Tom looked at him that puzzled him. A far distant thought that brought up something curious. 

But it was a dangerous thought. He knew he shouldn't linger on it or feed it so as quickly as it came he pushed it away and crawled slowly off of him. He ran his fingers through his hair and averted his eyes to the ground, his demeanor shifting slightly. Tom noticed it right away but chose not to indulge in questioning or thought. He sat up and adjusted his clothing before standing and stretching out. 

“We should head back,” he stated normally, turning his body towards the older man. Mark bit his lip and hadn't meant the pause that followed Tom’s remark. He quickly looked up at him and offered a smile, rising to his feet as well. 

“Yea, they’re probably looking for us.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- Hey, here's a quick sequel I wrote :) ["Backseat Driving"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3822013)


End file.
